<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brotherly Bond by CiciRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600392">Brotherly Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain'>CiciRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pretty vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satyr brother’s Kin and Ran, with ten years age gap, compete over elf girl’s attention. </p><p>”You can’t make me choose.” She grinned, not really offended or startled by older satyr’s crude question. She just took it as a mere joke. Kin was still feeling confident, as he leaned bit closer to the girl and his lips brushed very briefly her ear.<br/>”Why not both, then?” He cooed with low, husky voice and pushed her almost against Ran’s chest. He was making the point that he wasn’t kidding.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brotherly Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kin is 30, Ran 20, while elf girl is 18. This is pretty vanilla, idea (small elf girl banged by two, tall and muscular satyr’s) just popped into my head and I wanted to write it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”There she is again, looking damn sexy in that short dress.” Blackhaired and almost 6’5 feet, muscular satyr sighed. He was admiring across the lake the girl he had had hots for the long time. She was short, even for a nymph, but was prettiest than any of them. Her hair were as white as snow and her eyes were unnaturally big and bright blue. What made her truly unique was her pointy, long ears. She was partly elf, in fact. She was daughter of an forest nymph and an elf and had distinct features of both races. She was lightweight, like fairies, too.<br/>
”Hey, I saw her first.” Younger, strikingly similiar satyr grunted. He was bit shorter and not that big builded as the other. No doubt that the two were related.<br/>
”And she is way too young for you.” He continued, as his older brother kept gazing at the girl.<br/>
”Hah, but I’m better looking than you. And usually girls like older guys. We are more exprerienced than you youngsters, you know?” Older satyr remarked.<br/>
”Whatever, we should ask her whom she prefers.” Younger responded.<br/>
”You up for competion, bro? Get ready to lose.” Older snorted confidently. Out of the two, he had way more luck with women than his ten years younger brother. He just happened to woo over a girl, seduce her, sleep with her and then dump her. His younger brother were more steady relationships type.<br/>
”Heck yeah I’m. I’ll show you that sleazy womanizer won’t won over innocent forest nymph.” Younger huffed back.<br/>
”Innocent my ass. I bet she is actually kinky bitch on the inside.” Older grunted. </p><p>Feeling very confident, older satyr, Kin, brushed his long black locks a little. His hair were bit messy, but apparently women found it attractive. Mixed with bad boy attitude and handsome facial features along with well toned and muscular body, he was most popular satyr in the crowd. Not to mention that women who ended up in his bed were very pleased how big he was down there. Or terrified since he packed full 11 inches.<br/>
”You should really sometimes just ask a nymph out, not just... bang her.” Ran commented.<br/>
”What I can do, most of them just want dick, not a cliché romance.” Kin shrugged.<br/>
”I mean, I could gladly make that elf-girl my girlfriend, but I doubt she’ll accept me having other girls on side, too.” He continued, starting to rambling that monogamy weren’t really his thing.<br/>
”Oh, shut up. She won’t take you as a boyfriend even if you were a last man on ea-.” Ran started, but was intterupted mid-sentence. Girl, who they had just fought over, was standing before them. She stared at them with her wide, bright blue, enchanting eyes curiously.<br/>
”Are everything alright, boys? I heard your banter all the way over the lake.” She asked, nodding her small head to the other side. Her size difference to the two 6’4 satyr brothers were almost comical as she stand before them.<br/>
”Nah, its nothing. Just healthy sibling rivarly, really.” Ran answered, almost stuttering his words. He scratched back of his head nervously. He was way more akward with women than his brother and could just freeze, if beautiful girl was actually talking to him. Kin gave his younger brother a side eye and then slapped him across the forehead.<br/>
”What the hell was that for?!” Ran cursed.</p><p>”Actually, we were wondering, which one of us would you fuck?” Kin continued boldly, leaving Ran in awe.<br/>
”Woah, bro, you just can’t ask it like that!” Younger blushed instantly almost red as tomato. Elf girl looked both of them from head to the toes and giggled a bit.<br/>
”You can’t make me choose.” She grinned, not really offended or startled by older satyr’s crude question. She just took it as a mere joke. Kin was still feeling confident, as he leaned bit closer to the girl and his lips brushed very briefly her ear.<br/>
”Why not both, then?” He cooed with low, husky voice and pushed her almost against Ran’s chest. He was making the point that he wasn’t kidding.<br/>
”Oh, you... you are serious, aren’t you?” Short elf girl took a step back in surprise, but bumbed right into the younger satyr. Kin took advantage of her situation caged between them and started trailing his hot breath against neck of her skin.<br/>
”I wouldn’t mind showing my dear little bro how to really please a woman.” He continued, advancing to lick and suck down her collarbone and upper chest.<br/>
”Stop being such a show-off. If she is up for it, I’ll prove that I’m way better lover than you.” Ran grunted. </p><p>Elf girl just nodded in approval, she couldn’t really talk, as her breath was grown heavy and she was panting. Her soft, full lips met with Kin’s, as they started kissing passionately. As she was kissing his older brother, Ran got access to bare and fragile back of her neck and he attacked it with his lips. She moaned softly into the kiss, as she was enjoying full attention of two horny satyr’s. Both of them were grewn half-hard against their pants. Elf felt their erections against her clothed crotch as well her small rear and it made her just whimper harder. Ran’s other hand runned between her legs, caressing soft skin of her inner tighs, removing hem of her dress covering her firm bottom. She wasn’t wearing anything under the clothing and he felt her wetness against tips of his calloused fingers.<br/>
”We are just kissing you, and you are already this aroused?” He teased, simultaneously rubbing her other, hard nipple through her dress.<br/>
”You haven’t got laid for ages, have you?” Kin added, snaking his fingers under her hem and penetrated her with them, before Ran. Girl threw her head back as shockwave of pleasure bolted through her belly, landing her head against younger’s shoulder. She bit her lower lip, so she wouldn’t moan out too loud. His long, thick  fingers felt way too good streching her open and scrissoring inside her. She kept panting heavily, as her hand started searching for a zipper of Ran’s pants. She pulled it swiftly open and entwined her slim fingers around his, thick and long flesh. Her hand was way too small to wrap around his girth. </p><p>Kin withdrew his fingers from her pussy and proceed to remove his trousers as well. Elf dropped nearly on her knees in between them as she saw that Kin was even bigger than his brother.<br/>
”H-how I’m going to fit these in my mouth? Or any other hole in that matter?” She exclaimed bit shocked, but clearly excited. She licked her lips and started caressing tip of Ran’s cock with her small tongue. At the same time she wrapped her hand around Kin’s and jerked it in rhytm as she worked with other dick. Both satyr’s grunted through her handjob / blowjob treatment. She took turns licking and sucking and jerking them, bobbing her head from one cock to the another. She mainly sucked tip of their members as it was impossible feat to even try blowing them properly. She moaned, as she worked on their large shafts, pleasure was fast building in her core. She was getting even wetter.<br/>
”Hope you are ready, since I won’t wait any longer. I want to feel that tight elf cunt around my dick.” Kin grunted suddenly. He had been hard and horny and couldn’t hold out anymore. He grabbed very petite girl to his lap, she wrapping her short legs around his muscular back and gently lowered her on her back against the ground. He positioned himself in between her spread legs, before pushing himself slowly into her. He had to be very gentle to not to split her in half. Kin grunted, as he penetrated much younger and smaller girl, feeling her snug warmness around him. Ran watched, as his brother started carefully rocking her in rhytm of small thrusts and then started caress her breasts on top her partly-worn dress. He didn’t find it that odd to having a threesome with his brother, even when they were both going to have sex with her. </p><p>Ran gave his brother a look and carefully removed cloth covering elf’s breasts. He pinched her other nipple a bit and then sink his teeth sharply into sensitive nub, without warning. Girl wheezed, as both pleasure and pain mixed inside her body.<br/>
”Ah! D-don’t bite me...! She shrieked, voice heavy from lust.<br/>
”But you are into it.” Kin cooed as he felt how her cunt twitched timed perfectly with Ran’s mouth working on her nipple. She bit her lip as his lips attacked her other mound next. Now Ran was hovering above her, that his cock was very close to elf girl’s face. His was bit shorter and slimmer compared to older satyr, but nevertheless large. Wordlessly, she started teasing his tip with her tongue, resulting her getting impaled from both ends just moments later. Ran grunted, as elf girl took as much of him she was able in that position.<br/>
”Don’t choke her, bro.” Kin grinned, panting and with ragged breath.<br/>
”S-she’s good with her mouth. I won’t last long...” Ran bit his lip not to moan too loud. Girl’s small mouth felt amazing around his girth.<br/>
”Her pussy is even better. Lets switch, you can finish into her.” Kin responded, wasting no time in pulling out of her and grabbing her petite form into her muscular hands again. She was like a doll, not complaining as twice her size satyr’s handled her roughly. Kin placed her on the ground, on all fours and pushed her upper back down.<br/>
”Now its easier for us to really ravish you.” He exclaimed, moving in front of her while Ran was already behind her. Kin grabbed fistful of her hair and nodded to his little brother. </p><p>From wordless mutual sign, both of them drove into her at the same time. She had been prepared for this and Ran’s lenght sunk easily into her streched, snug cunt. Kin filled her mouth completely, pushing himself into her throath. She hadn’t never been that full in her life and she felt like that she could burts. No way in hell she was going to let them double penetrate her, she would die. They knew that they wouldn’t have a chance to fill all her holes, so both were now fucking her as rough as they could.<br/>
”Fuck, bro. Want to try and cum at the same time?” Kin then asked, nearing his release. His pace had turned more sloppy, just like his sibling’s.<br/>
”Yeah. Lets.” Ran answered briefly, picking up his thrusts a bit. With his free hand, he reached her sensitive clit and rubbed aching spot at the same time as he pounded into her. Her cunt spasmed, as she was close her orgasm as well. She moaned, muffled by Kin’s cock, but he could still feel vibrations of her voice. Older brother’s grib on her hair tightened, as pleasure bolted through him.<br/>
”Fuck. I’m cumming.” We warned then, making Ran to hurry up his own climax.<br/>
”Me too. And ah, she three.” He answered in between his loud panting. He felt on his cock, how girl orgasmed and rode out her climax, as he fucked her through it. Seconds later warm, thick liquid filled her both holes. Ran cummed deep into her, while Kin came to the halt and shoot his semen on her tongue. Both withdrew themselves from her as they calmed down their very fast beating hearts. She was still laying on a ground, having cum dripping from her swolled pussy.<br/>
”So, which of us won, babe?” Kin asked then, already dressing himself up. Ran was still gathering his belongings. It was clear, which of them were more got accustomed to casual hookups.<br/>
”Ah, I can’t say. You were both... a mediocre.” She panted, eyes closed. Kin shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>”Yeah right. Don’t praise us too much. I can’t have all nymphs thirstying over my dick.” He said, zipping his pants back on. Ran was threwing his shirt back on and was bit red and quiet.<br/>
”Whatever, I have to bounce. Later, Ran.” He waved to his younger brother as he left quickly. Ran akwardly struggled with his shirt, as it was first backwards.<br/>
”You’r brother is a jerk.” Girl then said as she was dressing herself. She seemed quite calm with the fact that she just had threeway with the pair of brothers.<br/>
”Trust me, I know. Kin have always been like that.” Ran just huffed.<br/>
”Still you seem close.” She continued. Ran blushed even redder. Yeah, that was true, apparently.<br/>
”I... I guess. We are just so different.” He answered.<br/>
”I notice. I’m glad to leave it to just this one time with him, but...” she then said, leaning closer to the Ran. He almost freezed on his place.<br/>
”This is between us, but you were soo much better than your arrogant brother.” Elf girl cooed close to satyr’s ear.<br/>
”I almost came as you pushed it into me.” She continued, getting him hot and bothered again.<br/>
”Would you like to fuck me again? I’ll let you use all of my holes.” She climbeb on his lap, feeling that he was getting ready to the second round. They started kissing passionately, ripping eacothers clothes from their bodies in a heat. Ran had won a bet, not doubt about it as he was going to get not just tight elf pussy, but ass too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may take a break from publishing. Too much shit going on in personal life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>